It Was You
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: Come on Dem, now's not the time to be awkward. You grinded your parts on him for crying out loud! Happy Dexion day!


Finally, after a month of bribing my parents, I get to go to an Issues concert! I love these guys! Oh God, I hope I see Of Mice and Men too.

I might die!

_Dear sad ghost, why'd you put your heart on the shelf?_

As the song ended, I shook my friend violently. "Oh my God, Axel, did you _see_ that!?"

"Yes, I see! I saw _every_ performance you asked if I see! And I'm probably gonna see the _next_ performance too!"

I frowned, putting my hands on my hips. "If you weren't gonna be the slightest bit enthusiastic, why did you come?"

"I thought this was a Motionless In White concert. And I can't leave because you have the keys."

I rolled my eyes and faced the stage again. Axel ruins everybody's party. Dumb bitch.

_If I could find the words! If I could shake the world! If I could turn back time, would you still be there!?_

"Oh my GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Weird. That came from Axel. I didn't know he liked Of Mice and Men.

After a few seconds, the concert was in full swing. I found myself dancing with random people and singing along to the lyrics. Axel ruins the fun, but I bring it!

Then, there was this short, silver haired guy that I was dancing with. Out of all the people I danced with that night, he was the best. Little dude really knew how to move.

The audience started to look less like a stadium and more like a club scene. Everyone had a partner or two.

XXX

At intermission, we all took a breather. Everyone started to go into the hall for water or snacks.

"Hey, where'd you learn to move like that?" I asked the guy.

"No idea. I just like to dance sometimes. My friends would never believe I came here."

I laughed, standing against the wall. I liked to let everybody leave before I did. "Well I believe it. Does that count?"

"I guess it does," he laughed. "And I had fun dancing with you. I should ask how you know how to dance."

"I might teach dance classes downtown, but it's no big deal," I shrugged.

"Downtown? Downtown meaning Studio 7? My sister Kira goes there!"

"She's my best student!"

The two of us just started talking about any and everything. Before long, the lights dimmed again and people started to re-enter.

"Intermission's over already? Damn, I gotta go."

"What? Why?"

He sighed. "I was only supposed to stay for the first half. I had fun dancing and talking with you."

"W-Wait! One more dance!"

"I really can't. Kira's gonna-"

I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Just one more. Then you can go, I promise."

He chuckled. "One more dance couldn't hurt."

It's weird. I've never held another guy around the waist before. Well, Axel when I'm teasing him, but that doesn't count. That didn't feel like _this_ does.

One simple dance turned into full fledged grinding. Axel was no where to be seen, but I didn't care. This, dancing with him, felt awesome. I hate that it's the last dance.

"I really have to go," he laughed.

"But I like dancing with you," I whined.

He turned to face me. "I like dancing with you too. But Kira's gonna have my head if I don't go help her babysit. I'm sorry."

As if it were completely normal, I don't know, maybe it was, I kissed him. Or we kissed each other, I should say. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I instictually deepened the kiss.

Best kiss of my life, might I add.

He pulled away, panting. "I'm sorry! I-I…I really gotta go!"

"No, wait!" He ran before I could catch him. So, like any normal person, I ran after him.

Yes, it's completely normal to run after a person of the same sex who just kissed you and made you question your sexuality for five and a half minutes and counting. Who doesn't do that?

It's bad because I don't even know his name.

When I got outside, he was gone. Even worse, I found Axel.

"There you are! What freaking took you so long!?"

I leaned against the wall, touching my lips in shock. I really just kissed another guy and liked it.

Holy shit, am I gay!?

XXX

After about a week, I went back to teach my dance classes downtown. I actually rushed to get there on the hope that Kira's brother would be there. I at least need go know his name.

All that rushing I did made me forget stuff, so I had to go back and get it. By the time I arrived, I was late. All of their rides were gone.

God, I suck.

Class lasted for about an hour and a half before Kira twisted her ankle.

"How bad does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?" I asked, lightly touching it.

"Eleven," she whimpered.

"You should call some one to pick you up. You may need to go to the hospital."

It dawned in me that the guy from the concert, her brother, just might pick her up. I really hope so.

"O-Okay. I'm gonna see if my brother can pick me up."

DREAMS DO COME TRUE!

Sorry about that. I got a little…oh, nevermind.

XXX

Kira's brother really did come to get her. But now that he's here, I don't know what to say. 'Hey, remember me? The random guy you kissed at the concert?' just didn't sound right. Subtlety never really came easy to me.

His eyes landed on me and a flash of recognition shone in his eyes. He whispered something to his sister before closing her door and walking over to me. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can we go inside?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

This is the wrong time to be all awkward! You grinded your parts on him, for crying out loud! Man up!

I caaaan't!

We went in the small empty hallway just before the dancehall doors. He opened his mouth and closed it several times. Um guessing he didn't have a speech ready.

"It was you I kissed at that concert, wasn't it?"

Well…I guess you can do that.

"I uh…wow, um, I think…so."

I'm not good with words. At all.

He grabbed my short and pressed his lips to mine. I felt the exact same way I did at the concert. It was him I kissed and I knew it.

He pulled away slightly. "Good. Now I know I didn't imagine it. I'm Zexion."

I laughed. "Demyx. But names don't really matter now, do they?"

Zexion smirked, brushing those amazingly soft lips against mine. "I guess not. I just really needed to know your name."

Did I say something about a name earlier? I don't remember anything past five seconds ago.

XXX

**This was rushed, so I'm sorry if it sucked. Happy Dexion day everybody!**


End file.
